


Of Time and Flower Petals

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Found Family, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Just the Doctor.Just the TARDIS.Just Rose.Just together.





	Of Time and Flower Petals

Just a lonely man

A madman

A traveler in a box

Just a blue box

A spaceship

A time machine in disguise

Just the Doctor

Just the TARDIS

Just themselves, just together.

Just a human

A shopgirl

Stuck in a normal life

Just Rose

Just herself, just alone.

Then the Time Lord meets the shopgirl

The Doctor meets a Rose

And two lives change in a single day.

Holding hands, a grin, “run”

And everything is different

Because now they know

Nothing will ever be the way it was.

Lonely man, pink and yellow girl

Big blue box that holds the universe

Her Doctor

His Rose

Their TARDIS.

Three together

The Time Lord

The Bad Wolf

The Blue Box

As it should be.

Off they go

Through Time

And Space

Ready to see the universe

New planets

New civilizations

Saving people

Changing lives.

Just the Doctor.

Just the TARDIS.

Just Rose.

Just together.


End file.
